Destiny and wants
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: After edward left in new moon Bella Swan returned to hogwarts to deal with a destiny she doesnt want. Getting to know her real family and finding her one true love. MY FIRST STORY SO ITS CRAP... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Set during new moon and Deathly Hallows After Edward leaves Bella Gets told a huge secret, trouble is she doesn't want to do it.

With Expectations and destinys will what side will she choose light of dark.

**Important Information.**

**Bella Swan is really Bellatrix Violetta Black Daughter of Sirius Onion Black And Mercedes Capolso (Colombo) Black. **

**Her mother Mercedes Died giving birth and was a strong believer of the dark lord She wants Bella to become a death eater and fight for whats right though her father Sirius doesn't.**

**She never told the Cullen she was a witch due to doing the unbreakable vow with professor dumbledore.**

**She is In Gryffindor though the hat had trouble sorting her. Her best friends are Harry, Hermione And Ron.**

**She is a pureblood and also lied to Edward about her age she is really 16**

**The Cullens will come to Hogwarts Though this is NOT! an edward, bella story.**

**She Is also a chosen one other than Harry But doesnt want to be.**

**She has the same Lightning buly scar on her wrist though it is green.**

**The Dark Lord wants her to be a deatheater as does the Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges her family.**

**She doesnt know if she wants to be on the Dark side or the Light side.**

**

* * *

**

**If i have missed anything out please let me know**

Also the first couple of chapters will be Flashbacks.

**Chapter one The letter.**

Bellatrix Black was lounging around in her Fathers Family house, incade you didnt know who he is. He is called Sirius onion Black from the Famous, Powerful , Dark all Slytherin family of pure-bloods, Only two people have never gotten into Slytherin and that Sirius And Andromedia Black. Andromedia Black is the sister of Narissa Malfoy and bellatrix Lestrange who bella has all her life detested but looked up to. Meaning she wants to be like them. She wants to be like Narissa for the classic Black Beautiful looks with a family she can call her own and all the money in the world, And Bellatrix for a known true surviver sure its only being a Deatheater and she has the dark lord and other deatheater with her but she broke out of azkaban to serve the dark lord gotten to duel hundreds and use the cruciartas curse without getting inprisoment thanks to the dark lord of course but these two women are bella's Inspirations She has the Beauty and Love of Narissa and the Ability to kill from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's Supposed Enemy Draco Malfoy is her cousin but her one true love though she keeps that little secret to herself and when i say supposed i mean they dont really hate each other as much as everybody thinks. Though she hates their family she doesnt hate him and never will do like i said he's her one true love.

Bella was broken away from her thoughts as her owl Hedwig pecked on the door, She got up and opened the window to let him in ignoring the protests of her elders sat inside the portraits (They like bella because she is a supporter of the dark lord. Secretly of course.) She got a treat out of a bowl for him and gave it to him while untieing the letter from him leg.

"Thankyou Hedwig' Bella voice tinkled softley giggling

She opened the letter and read out-loud to herself.

Miss Bellatrix Violetta Black

Black Family House

London

Dear Miss Black,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Please find an enclosed lift of all necessary books and equiptment.

Term begins on September 1st We await you owl by no later than July 31st

Yours Sincerely

Professor Mc Gonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

Wow her name sounds like a Bloody frog. Ribbit Ribbit Im Professor Mc Gonagall


	2. The train and Arriving

_**Thankyou so much for the reviews and comment's i thought the story would be crap lol anyway anyjoy the next chapter**_

Chapter 2 the train

Finally! today is the day that i get to go to a magical school can you guess which one it is?

Well of course you can HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY -squels- i wonder what house i will be put into i hope to flaming god (no pun intended) i am not put in that silly excuse for a house...wait for it... Hufflepuff argg i will literally kill myself i get put in that i dont want to be put into Ravenclaw either my reasons one i dont want to be a bookwork nerd though i do love i good book hehe,And two how you seen the name! hello.

So i guess that leaves my father, aunt andromedia and cousin tonks's house Gryffindor or The Black family house Slytherin.I dont actually want to be in Gryffindor house but i could cope i also want to make my father proud and make him know i am not like my family no-matter how much i wanna be. But to be in Slytherin come on its my family house, im hoping i could make them a least a little bit proud of me also that house is full of secrets, Dark secrets, curses which i would love to try and i could be the person i want to be if i was allowed being one of the "chosen ones".

I was driven out of my thoughts when my father came in.

"Hey kid you ready"

"well of course she's ready she is and forever will be a Black" One of my ansestors replyed from under the death eater cloak and sitting reading a book about curses in the paintings

Murmers of agreement surrounded the room but father paid no attention.

"No matter which house you get put into Slytherin, Gryffindor hell evan Hufflepuff,I will be proud of you, you know that"Father said in a whisper

I nodded proudly at him in which he smiled at.

"Well then lets go to kings cross"

Stood tall and proud clothed in a black rope with the Black family crest on i bounced onto the train filled with excitment forgetting of my clumsiness to which of course i fell.

Luckilly my fall was caught by know other then...

"you'r Harry Potter The boy who freaking lived"

The boy nodded

"People have been saying that alot today"

"Oh Im sorry its just im Bella Black the Girl who lived"

his eyes widend in shock of who i was

"would you like to sit with me" i exclaimed polightly but inside i was bursting with happiness at finally meeting the boy the i was supposed to defeat the Dark lord with b

"y-yes o-o-of course" he said nevously poor boy he didnt evan know he was a wizard the must of been awful i mean I have know ALL my LIFE id hate to not know.

We found some seats and began to talk about our lives and what had happend to be the chosen i was at the Potters when it happend Dear Lilly was minding me so my father could go to the minitsry so of course i saw lilly's murder but Harry here doesnt even remember the arragont little sod...JUST KIDDING! haha

By the end of the train a Pure-blood but also blood-traitor called Ron Weasly came in and i knew he was a friend for life. Also a posh mudblood came in i didnt get her name, but she made a fool out of ron with a spell i learned when i was like 5 Reparo.I hate her (No Pun)

When we finally got off the train a friendly half giant came in a took us to the boats where we would have to go on to get across. Of-course i didnt want to but hat choice did i have...NONE! so stick that in your pipe and smoke it hehe.

We got off the boats to be escorted to the main doors where the Gryffindor head of house Professsor Mcgonnagle (sorry if i spelt it wrong) Took us through some big doors only to stop in front of big gold door definatly the great hall. She said that we have to go through the doors and with infront of a hat.

She pushed the doors open and what we walked into was not what i expected at all.


	3. The soring

_**Thankyou so much the the reviews,**_

_**I had a review saying that Bella should be in Slytherin. I have now decided what she is going to be in so you'll just have to wait and find out.**_

The great hall! -squel- i have always dreamt about going in here.

Walking in the first thing i noticed was the golden table in 4 perfectly assigned tables Ravenclaw the dorks, Hufflepuff the Losers, Gryffindor the braves though i still dont paticually know why and Slytherin the dark and cunning lovely title dont you think.

Next was the flags with each house crest on a snake for slytherin, a lion for gryffindor, a badger for hufflepuff and a raven for Ravenclaw.

Then was the sky as black as the night with candles floating about quite pointless if you ask me. Have they never heard of lights haha.

Fourth was the teacher sat down at the table Dumbledore in the middle of course and the rest sat next to him with some goblets of pumpkin-juice sat in front of them some drinking slowly.

Finally was a MANKY old hat sitting on one top of a stool i know we have to put that thing on our head and it tells what house we will be in urrr i dont want to put it on my head though it's discusting.

I heard a name being called when i was driven out of my thoughts

"Harry Potter" McGonagle said

Everybody froze it was so quiet you could here a pin drop fifty yard's away. He sat on the stool nervously and after about 3 minutes the hat souted out

"Gryffindor" for the whole hall to Gryffindor cheered so loud he's probably deaf now i so pity my friend.

"Draco Malfoy"

Then the most gorgous boy i have ever seen began to stride to the stool happy for the attention. He had Platinum Blonde hair that i would die to run my hand Peircing blue/gey eyes that i could get lost into. Infact i'm already lost in them. And a permanant smirk on his face that i would love to kiss off. Hot. Even though he is my cousin. Im pretty sure i have fallen right now . ha

As soon as the hat touched his head it screamed out

"Slytherin" the hat called

HE smirked with prided and walked off the the cheering slyhterin table.

A couple more and i was my turn i confidently strutted up to the hat though inside i was nervous as hell and hoping to dear god (no pun) that i would be put into slytherin just to be with that god.I ploped the hat on my head and it started talking

Hmm...A black not seen one of you for a see couragous, proud, a chosen one, sneaky, kind and loyel but would turn you back on anybody so not Hufflepuff and smart, but definatly not its between Gryffindor and Slytherin i see you want so make your father proud but you secretly look up to you aunts and the deatheaters of the family. hmmm.

Finally after about 5 minutes the hat sreamed ... Slytherin, They Cheered louder than anybody at the though of having a chosen one and a black at that in the house and i gracefully walked to the slytherin table shaking hand with them and getting patted on the was then i noticed i was sat right in front of DRACO MALFOY -silent happy dance-

"Hello, Im draco Malfoy" He told me "lovely to meet one of my own"

"Likewise" I answerd

Review please i want 5 reviews for next chapter , Tell me what you think .


	4. Draco,Father,common room  continuing xx

Hi guys as i have been recieving messages of people saying do not delete i decided i will have another go. After this chapter i will only do a few chapters on her life like years 1 to 6 and then start of after Edward left in new moon and her continuing in her 7th year thanks guys for your support and hope you enjoy!

Bella

Of course i new just by looking at him he was a Malfoy and not just any Malfoy my cousin Draco Malfoy, Son of Death eater Lucius Malfoy. And yes yes as i said before i am completly and utterly in LOVE with him!

Though of the subject of Draco i began thinking about getting placed in Slythering i am sure my whole family will be proud -though they wont admit it- but i dont no about my father i mean he abosolutaly despises Slytherins with passion, And after being placed in gryfinndor Father used to get crucioed by Bellatrix everyday (A.N true fact look it up) i mean how awfull for him, i internally sigh i'll have to owl him soon.

After Dumble -my new nickname for dumbledore- did his speech thing i a huge load of food apeared out of nowhere as if my magic ...

urgg trixy what are you thinking this place is full of wizards and witches idiot...

great now im talking to my self.

I piled my plate up with sweets, cakes and chips and munched them down i was starving i hadnt had anything to eat since wednesday i was to nervous thinking about coming to hogwarts that basically i just forgot .

After the feast was over the prefects took us down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms was . I walked next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle .

We all stopped at the entrance why the prefect male turned around to face us all

" why are you stopping im bloody freezing here" I moaned

People around me snickered and i glared at them all

"shut up"

"We are here so i can tell you the password"- he tried to say before i cut him off

"er...do you want my toes to fall of cause if you want to deal with having an angry black i suggest you get on with it and tell us the flaming password"

I gave him my most deathliest glare and he flinched back and most of the people around me also looked scared

"the password is deatheaters"-i cut him off again

"see that wasnt so hard was it deatheaters" i said and the door to the common room opened, i guess i annoyed him by cutting him off -twice- considering he is glaring quite badly may i put in at me .

"now Im going to bed, before you have another chance to shoot a bad glare at me bye bye" i exclaimed harshly getting the whole Slytherin houses attention and stomped upstairs.

Through that night 2 girls came in named Pansy parkinson and Sally ann perks both quite plain and ugly if i will. But we got on and apparantly had the same views though they werent quite sure they should be conversing with the girl who loved so i threatend them -funny- and we spent most of the night getting to know each other and basically becoming great friends at the touch of a we fell asleep.

So hope you guys liked that chapter, and i am sorry again for disscontinuing then re-continnuing i really am though i did think it was rubbish. Anyway please review

thankyou

london265

katie

x


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, please read

Hya, I know I last update this fic a year ago, but I was wondering if you want me to rewrite and carry on with it, review and let me know.


End file.
